The present invention relates generally to battery separators, and more specifically to battery separators having a conductive layer or surface.
Batteries, such as lead-acid batteries, are commonly used for various purposes and in various equipment. For example, a common use of lead-acid batteries is in the automotive industry where the batteries are used to power a starter motor to rotate an internal combustion engine and initiate operation of an automobile. Other common applications of the lead-acid battery in automobiles includes powering various components or equipment, such as CD players, lights, power terminals, and the like. The use of and dependence on batteries is increasing in automobiles as such vehicles become less reliant on petroleum as a means for powering the vehicle and more reliant on alternative energies. Currently, many automobiles are produced that are either powered entirely on electricity or by a hybrid power, such as a combination of electricity and petroleum. These automobiles often have increased electrical current and battery discharge time requirements compared to other applications. Batteries are also commonly used for various other industrial or recreational purposes, such as to power industrial equipment, appliances, toys, and the like.
The use of and dependence on batteries will likely continue to increase in the future. As such, there is a continued need for improved means for providing batteries with expanded power output and/or increased battery life.